The durability and life cycle of a semiconductor device is often affected by voltage peaks or current peaks during switch-off of the semiconductor device. For example, large currents can occur during the shutdown of power semiconductors (e.g. comprising blocking voltages above 100 V). It is desired to decrease the risk of destruction due to high currents in order to increase the durability or life cycle of semiconductor devices, for example.